1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
The Amulet's Secret
The Amulet's Secret is an adventure from The Roleplaying game. It follows the quest of Vimia Teol, Merial Wenir, Vulcar Draniad and Lucas Miller to uncover the secret behind a mysterious amulet. Players Martin - GM and Vimia Teol Merial - Merial Wenir and her guards RandomNumberGod - Vulcar Draniad Alex - Lucas Miller Characters The party Vimia Teol Merial Wenir : Jesse : Rodrigo : Timan Vulcar Draniad Lucas Miller Nilvo Liando Dai The Canyon Crushers Rikardo deSoj Tor'k Hanq Gwenn deSoj Hothi Kawar Von Other NPCs Tristus The guard captain Lord Adam von Sage Jamie Manny Grant Harrisanio Kari Bori Gordon Farm Story The adventure started with Vimia finding a strange amulet with a mysterious symbol on the back of it during an excevation of some ruins. The amulet seemed to be linked with a ruin in the Mountain region, so she asked for her friend Merial to get her captain to fund an expedition to find the seccret behind the amulet. The captain agreed, but wanted a big share of whatever they found. A party was soon formed ready to go. While travelling on the highway, the carriage was attacked by a couple of Shadows, but they were easily dispatched. The real trouble began when the party reached the Stonie town in the mountains. Firstly, they were preparing for war and security was high. And secondly there was the toll for crossing over to the Mountain region. Lucas Miller joined the party when he apparently could understand the strange symbol on the amulet. The party then travelled east in the Mountain region to find the ruins the amulet was connected to, but they were attacked by two beasts and didn't make it out unscatched. Rodrigo broke his arm and Jesse was mortally wounded. Later during the day, a thick fog appeared, preventing the party to continue their travel so they set camp for the night. The following morning they decided to get a move on as fast as possible, but Lucas found the amulet a bit from the camp and Vimia was missing. A search soon took place and the party discovered a castle at the bottom of the nearby valley. It was suggested that Vimia might be there since her footsteps around the camp just seemed to disappear into nowhere along with another pair of feet. Merial took the fastest way down, which was to jump straight down into the abyss (she used Levitation magic, mind you) and the others took the longer way around. Down at the castle's gates, the party spent a while trying to get through the massive gates, and it took a while to open them since no guards appeared to be around. They managed to reach the main door of the castle where they were greeted by one of the castle's main butlers. They got invited and the master of the castle was fetched. Merial explained what they wewre doing there (leaving out the amulet part) and Lord Adam invited them to stay at his castle until VImia was found. He even let them roam the castle freely and he sent out a search party to look for the missing Grassli. They were given suites fit for a king and was well treated by the many servants, although the party was very suspicious of Lord Adam. During the evening, a grand feast was served to honour the guests, but Vulcar and Lucas was busy trying to sneak into Lord Adam's quarters. Lucas was finally summoned to the feast by a servant, but Vulcar refused and kept on searching the suspicious castle for Vimia. He went unconcoius due to fatigue, hunger and thirst later and was sent to the infirmary. The next day, Vulcar finds a group of adventurers heading towards the castle from the hill while he was exploring one of the guard towers (towers = pricesses, or in this case Vimia, Vulcar thought.) It was revealed by their leader, Rikardo, that they had learned about the party's quest and decided to follow and get some money out of the whole thing but was rejected to help by Merial, but Vulcar needed Rikardo's help and asked him a bit about it later. Rikardo said he would have enough information about Vimia at the time of the second great feast since Adam throws a new one everytime he gets new guests (not that often). During the feast the only one not to attend was Merial who had grew too suspect about Adam and the whole thing and just grabbed a plate full of sweets to watch the whole thing from one of the balconies in the great hall. Vulcar learned from Rikardo that he was willing to give all information about Vimia that he had collected for a small price, suggesting jewels, the amulet or that Vulcar joined. Vulcar quickly decided that a payment in jewels was the best thing and ran off to find Merial. He quickly found Merial asking the servants about directions (they are all over the palce, it works) but Merial made it clear she never wanted to give Rikardo any money whatsoever. Vulcar returned to Rikardo to give him the bad news, but Merial made a dramatic entrance using Levitation, grabbed a drink and left again, with Vulcar following her to persuade her one more time. Rikardo later joined them up and told Merial about his and Vulcars deal, there was a discussion before Merial had to accept. They learned from Rikardo that he could feel VImias presence somewhere inside the castle but couldn't pinpoint an exact location, suggesting that something like cryztals they have in prisons blocked her signal. He also found out a stonger, more clustered signal behind a room in the cellar. A plan was soon formed that they would break into those rooms (prison and storage) and had Lucas fetch Von from the Canyon Crushers and learned that Rikardo apparently had gone missing after the feast when Adam wanted to talk with him. A short while later, Lucas and Von broke into the prison and had it searced (in vain). The rest of the party met up with Merial and tried to get the locked storage door open, with no luck. Von later had to lockpick it and to everyone's surprise they found all of Vimia's things (books, robes and such). Their finding confirmed their suspicions, Adam had been lying to them and had probably had Vimia killed. Filled with rage, Merial rushed to Adam's study to confront Adam, with Vulcar and Liando right behind her. The others went back to their quarters to put their armour on and get ready for a battle. They met up with Merial outside of Adam's study, unable to open it and with no one answering from inside. Once again Von had to lockpick it and inside, up some stairs they found a strange machine which apparently used the power from the medals, they could count up to nine other rubies like the one their amulet had inserted into the strange device. They were called out by Tor'k who had spotted Rikardo and Adam on the castle grounds and were headed inside. They were about to turn back into the stude when they found that Kari was standing in their way, preventing them from getting inside and closing the door. She was joined by Jamie and Grant and a battle ensued. The battle ended with Von, still inside the study, blasting up the door which Jamie, Grant, Kari and Vulcar was standing in front of, knocking htem over and disarming them in the process. They tied up the headbutlers... coming soon Songs There are a numerous different tunes that fits the adventure, add yours! (First where the music fits and then the link to it, if possible). E.g. Vulcar and Lucas snoops around - Sneaky Adventure Tropes Aerith And Bob: Let me read it again: Vimia Teol, Merial Wenir, Vulcar Draniad and Lucas Miller. Action Girl: Any female character in the adventure except Vimia. Battle Butler: Jamie, Grant and Kari. They inflicted serious damage even when they was outnumbered with 3 agains 10. Beat: Pulled by the GM. GM: ...as you enter the torturechamber. (beat) *Ode to Joy* Berserk Button: Whatever you do, don't hurt Jesse in front of Rodrigo. Brainwashed: Jamie, Grant and Kari was this from the beginning... Brainwashed And Crazy: ...but went to this after the party broke into Adam's study. Butt Monkey: Timan got this in the first sessions, Rodrigo later took over at the final one, getting his sword stuck and getting a magic burst in his back for a supposed Heal magic amongst other things. Can't Hold His Liquor: Two cups of strong wine could make anyone drunk, just ask Timan. The others will only tell you it was one cup though... Crowning Moment Of Awesome: It was agreed by Martin and RandomNumberGod that Vulcar break open the door to Adam's study with Stourbody activated was very awesome. Distressed Damsel: The party believed Vimia was this, until they found her robes. Dynamic Entry: No one realized that Von was still inside Adam's study during the battle against the headbutlers, and even less that he was going to blast open the door with magic after he heard that they were right infront of it. (Poor Vulcar got to know this firsthand) Kleptomaniac Hero: Averted! The GM was very happy that the party didn't steal any rock they passed by for once. Mac Guffin: The amulet, of course. Our Elves Are Better: Applies not only to this adventure, but to the game as a whole. Averted a bit since Vimia was kidnapped. Public Domain Soundtrack: Ode to Joy was quite overused in the third session of the game, but not in the game. Random Number God: It's actually RandomNumberGod, but close enough. Right Place Right Time Wrong Reason: While not saving the world (yet), Vulcar joined the party due to his low wisdom acore that he take the wrong quest, which just happened to be where the party was gathering. Romance Sidequest: This almost happened between Vulcar and Gwenn hadn't RandomNumberGod rolled the wrong number on his dice. Schrodingers Suggestion Box: The whole point of the Lejlin class. Super Window Jump: Adam pulled a nice one to escape... and then return. Teleport Spam: Adam did this in the first phase of the final battle until he got bored of it (and his power grew) The Medic: Liando, and lovin' it. The Quiet One: Tristus. He is hired to take the party to their destination in the Mountain region, no questions asked. And to a greater extent, Von. He only said one thing during the adventure and kicked more butt in a cool way than any other character did. Uncle Pennybags: Lord Adam von Sage really treats his guests well whenever he gets any visitors. He even sent out a search party to look for Vimia and let the party pretty much make themselves at home at his castle while they wait. Why Did It Have To Be Snakes: Nilvo, the party's chef, has Haptephobia (fear of being touched) Would Hit A Girl: Jokingly stated by the players when Vulcar disarmed and heavily injured Kari. You All Meet In An Inn: A tavern, actually. Vimia met up with Merial there to dicuss the amulet and Vulcar just happened to be there. Category:The Roleplaying game Category:Adventures